Cuando descubri que te amaba
by parkyrim
Summary: YAOI. Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura... Pero ahora duda de sus sentimientos. ¿Que será ese extraño sentimiento que siente por Sasuke? One-Shot. SasuxNaru.


**Ya saben, los personajes no son mios :) **

**Esta es una historia YAOI (relación hombre-hombre) sino les gusta no lean, estan avisados :)**

**Recién escontre este fic en mi computadora, que habia escrito hace un tiempo. Y me dije ¿porque no? Así que aca estoy. Me parece tierna, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**

* * *

**

**C****uando descubrí que te amaba.**

Era una soleada mañana de invierno, Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación de un chico rubio de ojos azules, Ese chico era Naruto Uzumaki, Tenia 17 años, Su cuerpo era flaco y proporcionado, Sus ojos expresaban más de lo que a él le gustaría, era infantil y tierno, pero eso lo hacia más lindo todavía...  
El despertador sonó, una mano pesada salio de un revoltijo de sábanas apagándolo, luego salio Naruto con cara de dormido, tomo el despertador vio la hora, se froto los ojos y bostezó. Se levantó de la cama, se baño, se puso un Jean flojo y una remera negra media ajustada, y bajó a desayunar. Después de un nutritivo desayuno de ramen con leche, salio a caminar. El clima le pareció que estaba perfecto, hacia frió, pero no era de esos fríos que te calan los huesos, era un frío agradable, le gustaba sentir ese frío en su cara, que estaba tibia por haber estado adentro mucho tiempo. Naruto, iba caminando pensando en ramen y otras cosas, cuando de pronto choco con algo, un poste de luz:  
-Siempre tan dobe yo  
Siguió caminando y llegó al río, se sentó en el borde abrazando sus piernas y empezó a pensar...  
Hacia 5 años que estaba enamorado de Sakura (Y ella como si nada ¬¬), pero por alguna razón, hacia unos días que no le prestaba atención, en cambio, para su horror le estaba prestando atención a otra persona: Sasuke Uchiha.  
Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, según él, no podía haberse olvidado de Sakura tan rápido, pero de echo, si se había olvidado de ella...  
-Todo empezó ese día-Murmuró Naruto-Tenía una expresión media triste en la cara, y estaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

[ Flash Back ]

Naruto Y Sasuke estaban en la casa de Sasuke, festejando su "viernes de película" Cómo lo había bautizado Naruto, esta vez habían alquilado una de acción, la estaban viendo lo más tranquilos, cuando de pronto, les dio hambre, entonces Sasuke se levantó a buscar comida. Estaba volviendo con pochoclos, cuando el gato que tenía por mascota, se le cruzo, Sasuke se asusto, y se cayó, no sabían como había pasado, pero todo el movimiento de Sasuke termino así: Naruto tirado en el sillón boca arriba, con Sasuke encima de él, sus bocas a pocos centímetros, tentándolos a besarse, una tentación, que para el Uchiha era demasiado, Entonces, unió sus labios a los del rubio dejándolo, a este, en un estado de shock, fue un beso fugaz, ya que Sasuke notó enseguida lo que había echo con sólo una acción: Revelar su secreto mejor guardado, su amor hacia el rubio, Sasuke lo amaba de verdad, y mucho, cosa que era obvia para muchos, pero no para el inocente rubio. En ese corto beso a Naruto se le aclararon las ideas, notando que a la persona que realmente amaba era a Sasuke...  
Sasuke se levanto como si nada limpio los pochoclos, trajo nuevos y la noche termino normal...

[ Fin Flash Back ]

Habían pasado dos noches desde entonces, y Naruto y Sasuke no se habían vuelto a ver, y Naruto no sabia si prefería verlo o no verlo, por un lado quería verlo, pero por el otro..No, tenia miedo de verlo y enamorarse de él, y no podía pasar eso! Él era un hombre! No podían amarse dos hombres!  
-Que patético soy, ya digo como si él me amara a mi!  
-Otra vez hablando sólo?  
Naruto se voltio a ver a la ya conocida voz, que se sentó a su lado.  
-Ho-Hola Sasuke...  
- ¿Todo bien?, desapareciste dos días, me asustaste mucho, no respondiste mis mensajes ni nada...  
- ¿Nani? Ah! No tenía crédito, y este mes no me alcanzó para pagar el teléfono  
-Te voy a ayudar con eso...-Dijo agarrando su billetera.  
-No!-Dijo frenándole la mano para que no lo hiciera.  
-Pero Naruto...  
-Pero nada! No quiero la compasión de nadie! Dejalo como esta! Yo... yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por favor!-continuo sin quitar su mano de la de sasuke.  
-Esta bien- dijo guardando su billetera en su bolsillo de vuelta, Pero sin mover la mano que Naruto sostenía, temía que si Naruto se percataba de ello, lo soltaría, y él no quería eso.  
Naruto notó lo que hacía y retiró su mano. Sasuke maldijo por dentro.  
Se quedaron observando el río. Después de un rato, Sasuke sintió una presión en su hombro, Naruto se había dormido y se caía hacia Sasuke. Sasuke no lo dudo ni un segundo y lo abrazó contra él para que durmiera. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto abrió los ojos, miró a Sasuke y se acurrucó más contra él. Sasuke estaba en el cielo. Cuando Naruto se despertó y noto como estaba se puso bordó, También noto que Sasuke se había quedado dormido abrazándolo. Intentó safarse del abrazo de Sasuke, pero éste no lo soltaba ni de broma: Cada vez que Naruto se movía, Sasuke hacia más presión abrazando a Naruto más fuerte, Al cabo de un rato, desistió de la idea de salir de los brazos de Sasuke por miedo a morir asfixiado. Él estaba recostado boca arriba sobre las piernas de Sasuke, y si miraba para arriba, podía ver su rostro. Le correspondió al abrazo y se quedó observándolo. Unos minutos después Sasuke abrió los ojos y Naruto los cerró antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto. Sasuke lo miró con ternura, lo atrajo hacia si y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, Naruto se sonrojó, y Sasuke se percató de que Naruto estaba despierto.  
-Ay dobe... -Naruto puso cara de enojo, A Sasuke le encantaba ver las expresiones que ponía cuando se suponía que estaba dormido- Si supieras...La locura que llevo...Que me hiere y me mata por dentro...Sos lo único en lo que pienso, Lo único con lo que sueño...Sueño...Estar a tu lado... Ser esa persona que te quita el sueño..Que me ames, como yo lo hago- El sonrojo de Naruto iba en aumento - Daría mi vida por vos... Te amo...más que a nada en este mundo...Te amo...Como nunca a nadie yo ame y como nunca a nadie voy a amar... Te amo...Mucho más de lo que te pueda decir...  
Naruto estaba Rojo como un tomate.  
Pensamiento de Sasuke: Uy...Me le declaré pero se sigue haciendo el dormido...Ya sé - Como supongo...-Esta vez habló-Que nunca que nunca va a ser mío...Podría aprovecharme de que esta durmiendo...-Apoyó su mano en el pecho de Naruto y empezó a bajarla -Naruto, por su parte, no hacía nada, pero odiaba que le guste tanto esa insignificante caricia que, aparte de ser por arriba de la ropa, Lo estaba empezando a excitar- Cuando Sasuke llegó al final del vientre, justo antes del borde de la cintura del pantalón, frenó la mano y dijo:  
-Dobe... Ya sé que estas despierto...-Naruto abrió los ojos y lo miró iba a hablar pero Sasuke se lo impidió poniendo un dedo en sus labios- Tonto...Hubieras dejado que alguien se aproveche de vos?  
-Yo...Lo sient...  
-O es que...Era yo el que lo hacia y por eso te dejabas? *con sonrisa made in Uchiha en los labios*  
-Yo...  
-No lo hubiera echo de todos modos...-Lo interrumpió, para no ponerlo en compromiso, o tal vez por miedo a escuchar un no quien sabe - Nunca lo haría...ni con vos...Ni con nadie...  
-Si ya se que sos muy buena persona Sasuke -Con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo al Uchiha sonrojarse-  
Los dos seguían acostados de la misma manera, y ninguno pensaba ceder el abrazo...  
-Sabes Naruto... Nada de lo que dije es mentira...-Naruto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos...-Naruto quiso hablar nuevamente pero Sasuke le volvió a apoyar el dedo índice en los labios-Y no me vengas con que amas a Sakura, me di cuenta que ya no te gusta...-Naruto lo miraba, pero no veía sus ojos por que el flequillo de Sasuke lo tapaba, De repente le cayó una gota de agua en su mejilla, q resbaló por su cara.  
Naruto Piensa: ¿Nani? Sasuke Uchiha llorando?  
Sasuke abrazó a Naruto más fuerte y le dijo - Por favor, decime que me amas, o aunque sea que tengo una oportunidad...yo...No aguanto más esto que siento...Necesito...estar a tu lado...Como algo más que amigos...-A Naruto ver a Sasuke así, tan frágil y débil lo estaba destrozando, él también empezó a llorar.  
Los dos se abrazaban cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Naruto amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba con todo su corazón, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Naruto subió un poco su cuerpo y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y su cara apoyada en el cuello de Sasuke.  
Sasuke, muy sorprendido separó a Naruto de su cuello para mirarle la cara. Los dos estaban muy cerca, en ambos rostros se veían los rastros de lágrimas. Sasuke se acercaba lenta y cautelosamente a Naruto, Pero este se le adelanto rompiendo el corto espacio que los separaba, Besándolo. Sasuke quedó en shock, pero no tardó en corresponder el beso...  
Sasuke recostó a Naruto en el pasto como pudo mientras él le besaba el cuello y se recostaba arriba, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, para no aplastarlo. Siguió besándole el cuello, desabrochó un poco la campera, Pero algo no lo dejo terminar, Naruto.  
-Sasuke…estamos en el río…  
-Sí tenés razón, perdón…-Se sentó al lado, mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo y se abrochaba la campera.  
Estaban los dos sentados mirando para otro lado y muy sonrojados.  
-Yo…Yo me tengo que volver…  
-Espera Naruto…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Yo…Te acompaño…  
- Está bien…  
En el camino Sasuke se dispuso a averiguar si Naruto le interesaba él o no…  
-mmm Naruto…  
-Si?-Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara-  
-Yo este…Yo… Hoy…  
-¿Qué pasa? No pareces el Sasuke que yo conozco, Al Sasuke que yo conozco no le cuesta decir nada  
Sasuke piensa: Me conoce! (N/A: Que tontito Sasu! XD)  
-Bueno, Yo hoy te dije mi más profundo secreto, arriesgándome a perderte, incluso como amigo. Yo…Yo te Amo! Y quería saber que sentís vos por mi…  
-Jiji, Sasuke, pensé que había quedado claro, Yo no besaría a cualquiera, sea hombre o mujer, Y no le entregaría a nadie mi primer beso…Excepto…Que realmente lo…Amara -Dijo la última palabra sonrojado…  
-Naruto…-Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad-¡Naruto!-Dijo tirándose sobre el, y haciéndolo caer, le dio un rápido beso en la boca-Todos los que caminaban alrededor de ellos se quedaron mirándolos, y algunas chicas los miraban dolidas, ellos dos eran los chicos más deseados de la aldea.  
-Sasuke, además de casi matarme de un infarto…Ahora queres asfixiarme n.n  
-Ups…Perdón..-Dijo levantándose y ayudando a Naruto a levantarse-  
-jajaja, Sasuke…Te salió el Uke interior.  
- ¿Que decís?  
-*Con cara de miedo* Nada, nada jijiiji-Que miedo da cuando pone cara de enojado.  
-Ah n.n… Igual todos sabemos quien es el Uke. -Dijo rozándole la cola con una mano.  
- Sasuke! No hagas eso!  
-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tocar lo que es mío?  
-Sasuke! No digas esas cosas! Haces que me sonroje… u.u y me da vergüenza…  
-Que tierno… n.n –Lo miró con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios, se le acercó al oido y le dijo-Me gustas demasiado-  
Naruto estaba muy rojo.  
-Sasuke… No soy tuyo…  
-¿Por?-Lo miró con pucherito lo que hizo a Naruto derretirse.  
-Porque… no…no me pediste nada…  
-Ah! Eso! Sabia que me faltaba algo…Tonto me asustaste…  
-Perdón XD  
-Naruto… ¿Queres ser mi novio?  
-O/O Si n.n  
Llegaron a la casa de Naruto. Naruto se despidió de Sasuke con un tierno beso, y se dispuso a entrar a su casa. Estaba encajando la llave en la cerradura, cuando alguien lo abraza por atrás, Sasuke, que todavía no se había ido.  
-Naru-Chan…¿No puedo pasar? –Dijo con la cara en su hombro y sus manos alrededor de su cintura.  
-S..Si, claro-Dijo tragando saliva con el típico glup!  
Entraron, era una linda y ordenada casa. Sasuke se sentó en un sillón.  
-Sasuke, ¿Queres tomar algo?  
-Si Naru-Chan, ¿Qué tenés?  
-No me digas Naru-Chan ¬ ¬  
-Perdón Naru-Chan n.n  
Naruto piensa: Dios mío no cambia más, pero…yo lo amo asi n.n –Se había quedado mirando a Sasuke con cara de tonto enamorado.  
-Naru-Chan, Ya se que soy irresistible, pero…¿porque me miras con esa cara de baboso?-Por decir esto se ganó un golpe en la cabeza –Ay! Naru-Chan que agresivo!  
-Ya vas a ver lo agresivo que puedo ser ¬ ¬ Bueno, ¿que queres tomar? Tengo jugo, gaseosa, agua… Ah! y también hay cerveza n.n  
-Mira vos, quien lo hubiera dicho Naru-Chan con cerveza.  
-¿Qué tiene?  
-jaja, nada, traeme una por favor.  
-Sip!  
Trajo dos porrones de cerveza destapados, le entregó uno a Sasuke, Se sentó al lado de Sasuke y tomó un trago de la suya.  
-Naru-Chan, que lindo te ves n.n  
- ¿Por?  
-jaja, no sé XD Pero asi vestido con esa ropa, la cara de nene y la cerveza… Te ves tan…  
Naruto piensa: Otra vez esa cara de pervertido…  
Sasuke tomo un trago y dejó la botella en la mesa ratona. Se sentó estando más enfrente a Naruto.  
Le sacó la botella de la mano y la apoyó en la mesita. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso, Primero fue suave, pero después se volvió más exigente. Después bajó al cuello, donde estaban las marcas de que él había pasado por ahí antes. Naruto se había recostado él solo, lo que le dio a entender a Sasuke que estaba dispuesto.  
-Naru-Chan, Mejor vamos al cuarto.  
-S-si…  
Se dirigieron al cuarto como pudieron por que no paraban de besarse, y sacarse la ropa, habían quedado en bóxer. Llegaron al cuarto y se tiraron en la cama, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. Naruto estaba abajo y Sasuke arriba. Sasuke besaba todo su torso, parando en los pezones y estando un rato con cada uno.  
-S-S-Sasuke…-dijo Naruto, y Sasuke lo miró.  
-¿Si?  
-Sólo quería saber… Esta…¿sería tu primera vez?  
Sasuke sonrió- Sabes que sí… yo…te estuve esperando, también esta tarde fue mi primer beso n.n  
-Que bien n.n  
Sasuke retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Naruto se limitaba a gozar y suspirar. Sasuke dejó a los pezones en el olvido y empezó a bajar, sin dejar de besarlo por todos lados. Llegó a su cadera, donde algo lo estorbaba, tomó el bóxer de Naruto y los bajó de golpe tirándolos al piso. Sasuke miró el muy despierto miembro de Naruto.  
-Sasuke… Vení, saca la cara de ahí por favor….-Estaba muerto de vergüenza.  
Sasuke puso su cara a la altura de la de Naruto.  
-¿Por que?  
-Por que…Me da mucha vergüenza….  
-No seas tonto…-Abrazó a Naruto bien fuerte juntando sus cuerpos, Naruto sintió que Sasuke estaba en sus mismas condiciones-  
-Sasuke…  
-¿Si?  
-Lo que pasa es que... Ahh! -Sasuke había agarrado el miembro de Naruto y lo había empezado a estimular.  
Naruto no paraba de gemir, Y de besar entrecortadamente a Sasuke, que le encantaba verlo a Naruto en ese estado. Cuando Naruto estaba llegando al clímax, Sasuke paró haciendo que Naruto se quejara.  
Sasuke bajó y reemplazó su mano por su boca. Empezó a succionar el miembro de Naruto y a masajear los testículos. Naruto estaba en éxtasis total, los ojos entrecerrados, y estrujaba las sábanas con las manos.  
-Sasuke…  
Sasuke aceleró el ritmo y Naruto terminó en su boca.  
-Perdón…-Dijo muy rojo-  
-No importa.  
Naruto miró el bulto que se asomaba en la entrepierna de Sasuke. Lo recostó e imitó todo lo que Sasuke había echo.  
Cuando Sasuke terminó, Naruto subió y lo besó, Sólo unos minutos después los dos ya estaban excitados de nuevo. Sasuke lo besaba, Naruto abrió las piernas y Sasuke se puso entre ellas.  
-Naruto…  
- ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo apoyándose en sus codos-  
-Estas…¿Estas seguro?  
-Si no lo estuviera, no hubiera dejado llegar las cosas tan lejos… n.n  
-Que bien n.n  
Sasuke se chupó dos dedos y los llevo a la entrada de Naruto, los metió y espero, Acudiendo a todo su autocontrol. Sólo espero unos minutos, y los empezó a mover despacio, Naruto soltaba gemidos de dolor mezclados con placer. Sasuke introdució uno mas haciendo que Naruto se quejara, pero enseguida empezó a estimular su miembro, por lo cual solo soltaba gemidos. Cuando Naru estuvo lo suficientemente listo, Sasuke sacó los dedos, Haciendo que Naruto se quejara, y introdució lentamente su miembro. Se escucharon dos fuertes gemidos uno de Sasuke, de extremo placer, y otro de Naruto, de extremo dolor. Sasuke, acudiendo otra vez a todo su autocontrol, espero unos minutos, y se empezó a mover lentamente, a un ritmo lento y suave, acelerando cada vez mas el ritmo hasta hacer muy rápidas las embestidas, ambos gritando de placer.  
-aahh-Sasuke, te-te amo...  
-aahh, yo también dobe...  
Ambos llegaron al clímax juntos.  
Sasuke salio de Naruto tirándose a su lado con Naruto apoyado en su pecho.  
-Eso estuvo...-Dijo Naruto.  
-Fantástico.  
-Si...  
-Te amo Sasuke...  
-Yo también...  
-Sasuke...  
-Mhh...-Dijo con los ojos cerrados.  
-Te propones...a...Pasarelretodetuvidaconmigo?-Esto último lo dijo rápido y casi inaudible.  
Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero enseguida respondió con una gran sonrisa- Si -Y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.  
-Qu-... ¿me entendiste de una?  
-Sip...  
-Pero como...  
-Te olvidas de algo... Sos la persona que mas amo y que más me importa... Entiendo todo de vos -Sonrisa "made in uchiha"  
-Muy sonrojado- Para mi vos también sos eso... y mucho más ^^ -dijo besándolo.  
Naruto se acurrucó en los brazos de Sasuke y se durmieron.  
Luego de un año de noviazgo se casaron, y adoptaron una hermosa nena con el pelo negro como Sasu, y los ojos azules como Naru, parecía su hija de verdad...

**[Fin]**

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? _**

**_Dejen review y diganme que opinan :)_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_GenoBlack!_**


End file.
